transformation
by SUPASTAR89
Summary: after getting attacked by a unknown creature on a hunting trip, chris experiences some strange things. stomach cramps, pale skin color and a strange marking on his neck. chris is worried but he does not tell his live-in girlfriend sheva alomar of the curcumstances.
1. introduction

**The transformation: introduction**

It was a dark, cool night in the forest. The moon was high up in the dark blue sky and leaves of the trees rusted in the wind. Apart from the occasional footsteps of small animals would break the silence as Leon and I hunted.

'Quiet night isn't it?' I said

'Yep. We`ve been out here for over an hour and we haven't hunted anything except for one deer.' Leon answered 'I'm thinking we should pack up and call it a night.'

In the distance, there was this dim yellow light accompanied with the sound of eerie voices.

'Chris, what`s that?'

Just as soon as it appeared, the yellow light was gone but the voices lingered in the background.

'What the hell is going on?'

Then Leon went forward towards the direction of where the light flashed and I began to follow him.

'Leon, where are you going?!'

As Chris walked, something hard hit him in the back of the head.

'Ow, what the-'the brunette rubbed his head and then turned in a full circle as he looked around.

'Leon! Leon! Where are you?! Leon?!'

Leon was nowhere in sight and the noises had ceased.

'Great, now we`re separated' Chris replied sarcastically. He then walked through the trees in hopes of finding his hunting partner.

'LEON! Leon where-

Suddenly, Chris was grabbed from behind by another pair of arms that looped under his own. He tried to fight whoever the assailant was, but there was no use. The person did not say a word as they dragged Chris backwards.

'Let go of me!' then Chris felt something clamp down near his neck on the left side.

'AAHHHHH!' he screamed out in pain. The assailant released Chris and he felt to the ground. Chris shivered as the pain near his neck worsened.

'Chris! CHHHRRRIIISS!' was heard in the background but it was too late. Chris had fallen into the depths of unconsciousness and his attacker had disappeared into the night.

**Ooo! What`s happened to Chris? In the next chapter, Chris experiences some symptoms he has never had before in his entire life. Read on or comment if you like this story so far.**


	2. the beginning

**I want to thank everyone for there reviews and comment before I tell the rest of the story. Everything belongs to Capcom and the usual. And… enjoy**

Chris woke up the next morning to find himself in the comfort of his semi-dark bedroom. He looked around with a curious expression on his face.

'when did I get home last nig- ahhgh

Chris held his head feeling some slight headache

'geez, what happened last night? I only remember getting attacked' chris then looked toward the big red numbers on his bedside table.

'OMG! IT`S 10:30! I`M LATE! WHY DID`NT-

He then saw a wrapped up piece of paper on top of the clock and picked it up.

Sorry I did`nt wake you up,chris

I had a important meeting to go to first thing

In the morning.i tried to but, you were really knocked

Out after the hunting trip. Call me as soon as you wake up.

-sheva

Chris picked up his phone and dialed sheva`s number.

'chris?'

'yeah shev, it`s me. I`m awake.'

'OH THANK GOD! I`m soo glad you`re awake!'

'yeah so am I but, what all happened last night? I only remember being attacked.'

'yes that`s right? Leon found you passed out in the forest and brought you home. We`re not sur what attacked you and oh i`m soo happy you`re awake!'

'what about leon? Was he attacked to?

'no, he`s fine but he did call this morning to check on you.'

'well, I guess i`ll get ready and i`ll see you at the BSAA.'

'ok. And chris,

'yes shev?'

'be careful'

'will do.' Chris ended the call, grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, he could`nt help but notice the two markings by the base of his neck. He dropped the toothbrush to get a closer look.

'did I get these last night?' they went directly into his skin and they were dark in pressed down on the area and felt some slight pain.

'apparently, whatever attacked me, bit me here.' Chris put on his clothes and finished up in the bathroom.

'this headache is getting worse, maybe I should go see a doctor.'chris took a bottle of pain pills out of his pocket and took two of them in his mouth. He then looked at the blue curtain in his room.

'I wonder what it looks like outside.' Chris put his hands on each side of the curtain and opened it. The very moment the sunlight penetrated the room, he felt a burning sensation hit his skin.

'ahh shit!' he yelled instantly closing the curtains. He retreated to the bathroom to check his skin. The areas on his hands and arms of where the sunlight hit, were blistered and pinkish.

'what the hell? That`s never happened before. Maybe I should go to the doctor but the only thing I feel is a headache. It`s obvious I can`t go outside without sunscreen. Chris went back to the bathroom and applied sunscreen to his arms and then put his forearm in the sunlight. The area still became blistered and pinkish, but at a slower rate.

'I did`nt work. I have to do something.' Chris looked around the room and found a black coat on the floor near his closet.

…

After a 10 minute drive, chris arrived at the BSAA in full uniform with a black trench coat, a fisherman`s hat and sunglasses. He was greeted by a fellow BSAA adgent as he went to his office.

'hi chris, um, whoa.' The caramel skinned woman said taken aback by the extra clothing 'whats all that for?' she asked

Chris was was soo occupied with covering up, that he did`nt think of what to tell people.

'umm,umm, i`m just experimented with my style is all. You know, like how you and Claire sometimes wear those skinny heels.'

'but it`s spring time in los angels and you`re wearing a trench coat? I`m not saying that I don`t like it but, it`s kind of out of season.'

'emerald,' chris said sternly

'what? I`m just saying.'

'emerald, tell piers that I want him in charge of the team until I get there. I have some paper work to do.'

'ok, captain' the young woman went to the hangar as chris went to his office. He looked at the stack of paper on his desk and sighed.

'this is going to be a long day.'


	3. doctor visit

the rest of the day went by withougth any problems and new discoveries. i now sat in a fancy restarant with my lovely girlfriend shev. she was eating the halobot with stuffed avocados and i was eating a medium rare steak with asaragus spears for a side dish.

'so, how`s your medium rare steak chris?' shev asked me

'oh it`s really really good!' i responded eagerly 'i can`t believe i have`nt tried one before. i think i want another, but this time, i want it rare.'

'wait, so you`re going to eat another steak? rigth now?!'

'yeah why not, i don`t even feel full' i said cutting into the last piece of steak as the waitress came to our table

'is there anything else i can get you two?' she asked politely

'um, yes i`d like another steak, but this time rare.'

'yes sir and will that be all?'

'yes.' she walked away leaving me and shev to our half-way eaten meals

several minutes later the steaming hot steak was placed in front of me. I immediately cut into it and ate my first bite. Damn, this steak is way better than the first.

'so how`s the steak chris?' shev asked again

'oh, it`s really good. How`s your halibot?'

'it`s good. The seasonings a little much for me but I can handle it.' Sheva answered as chris cut into the steak as more blood oozed out the center. Sheva grew a conscerned look on her face.

'i`ve never seen you eat two steaks in one night. You must have been really hungry.'

'I guess. As I matter of fact, I don`t even feel full. It`s something about the taste of the blood that I like.'

'umm, ok' sheva said a little wierded out by my comment but this was just the tip of the iceberg of the many changes that were to come my way.

….

Two days later I decided to get my work schedual changed. I could`nt keep covering myself up forever so, during the day, I work at home and at night, I go to the bsaa. Although the bsaa thought this was strange, they asked me a few questions in which I answered `medical reasons' and they honored my request. However I have a week to visit the doctor and that what I was doing now.

LA Hospital 4:30 pm

'so , what brings you here today?' the grey haired man asked me.

'well, after me and a friend of mine went on a hunting trip, i was attacked by something and even since then, i sunburn way too easily, i have a craving for rare steaks and my skin is getting paler.' i anwsered

' .redfield, i`m going to give you a check up to see what i can find.'

the doctor began taking out his tools and began the check up. my ears were fine, although i could occasionally hear other doctors and patients through the walls. my reflexes were fine and so was my blood pressure. my pulse was another story.

' , i don`t understand how you are to this machine, you have no heartbeat.'

'what?!" i exclaimed

'i don`t see your heart beat or even your heartrate on the monitor.'

'HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE!?"

'oh wait, there it is.' The doctor said 'I can finally see your heartrate'

'whaattt!?'

'it finally came back. I don`t know how else to put this but, you are experiencing some abnormal symtoms. Now, I would like to refer you to another doctor.'

The doctor gave me a business card with the name carlye Cullen.

'he`s in the west wing of the hospital. Go to him now.'

With that, I picked up my things and walked into the west wing of the hospital.


End file.
